Its All Coming Back To Me Now
by Black Enigma16
Summary: Hermione and Severus begin a relationship, but after a year of being apart, how will things go?
1. Potions

This is my very first Fan Fic. I welcome reviews and respect and appreciate your opinions. Enjoy!

Chapter One 

Avidly taking notes as ever, Hermione Granger was currently sitting in her History of Magic class. At the front of the room stood her teacher, Professor Binns, droning on about historic battles. To her right sat one of her best friends, Harry Potter. He was currently half asleep, as usual. Every once in a while, he would wake up with a start, then remember where he was, and went back to sleep. To her left was her other best friend, Ron Weasley, who was fast asleep.

A few minutes later, it was the end of class. Harry and Hermione stood up, but Ron was still asleep. Hermione took her notebook out from under her book and whacked him across the face with it.

"What the fu-?", yelled Ron.

"Wake up, sleepy head," said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled and walked out of the classroom and towards the dungeons for her Potions class.

Once inside, she saw the usual. It was dark, dank and full of cauldrons. On the blackboard were the directions for that days potion. Sitting at his desk, was the potions Professor, Severus Snape.

"Today you will be brewing a Reviving Draught" said Snape icily, "the directions are on the board, easy enough to read for even the dumbest six year."

Hermione put her things down and stood next to her regular cauldron. She got her ingredients and began to brew the potion.

Ten minutes had past, and Hermione was ready for what she was sure would happen….

"Hermione," whispered Neville Longbottom, "could you help me"

"Sure", said Hermione, slighty annoyed. She had helped Neville for what seemed like every Potions class. It was severly against the rules, but she did it out of kindness, and she had never really gotten caught.

As she continued to brew her potion, she whispered to Neville what to do. Little did she know that the Professor was standing right behind her.

_Well that's the first chapter. Not really to happy with it, it's a little short. Ill get the next one up as soon as possible._


	2. Detention

Chapter Two 

Snape stood behind Hermione, listening to her whisper directions Neville

Clearing his throat loudly, Hermione and Neville jumped.

"Detention Miss Granger" said Snape coldly, "and 20 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione stood there, shocked. Harry and Ron were staring at each other in disbelief. In fact, so was everyone else.

Ignoring the stares, Hermione tried to go back to brewing her potion.

Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch with Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe that Snape gave you detention," said Harry

"Neither can I", said Ron, "stupid greasy bat."

After eating, Harry got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to his girlfriend, Loretta Dane.

Hermione sat there and thought about her detention.

She had to admit, she _did_ have a slight crush on her Professor. Though she would never admit it to anyone, especially Harry and Ron, she found him to be very interesting and intelligent, and while not the most handsome man on earth, she still thought he was slightly good looking, as much as it pained her to say that.

Ginny Weasley sitting down next to her interrupted her thoughts.

" How are you Hermione, heard you got detention with Snape."

" Yea", said Hermione, annoyed. She was tired of everyone making a big deal about it, as though she had been put on death row. Which she may be, if people didn't stop annoying her about it.

Later, Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, working on her Transfiguration homework. It was five minutes until she had to leave for detention. Picking her things up she climbed the stairs to the girl's bedroom. She looked down. She was still wearing her school robes. She changed into a pair of jean and a soft, cream-colored sweater.

She made her way down into the dungeons were she was greeted by a cold "sit down" from her Professor.

" Normally, I would make students in my detention write an essay on that days potion, said Snape in silky tones, " but since you are such an insufferable know-it-all, I think we will have to do things differently."

"How?" squeaked Hermione, terrified.

"Come" he said

He led her into his private rooms, and back into his private laboratory.

"You will be brewing me a most difficult potion, but since you seem able to brew a moderate one while helping the class dunce, I think you will be able to handle it. You will be brewing the Draught of the Living Death."

Hermione was barely able to contain herself at the thought of brewing such a potion. She did try to hide it, though.

" But Sir, we don't have to do this until Seventh year."

He raised an eyebrow, one of his most annoying trademarks. " Yes, but seeing as you are such a know-it-all, it should be no trouble."

Not one to argue with an authority figure, she muttered a "Yes, Sir."

" Then get started."

Professor Snape left the room and went into his office. He sat down and gave a large sigh. He knew he shouldn't have given her a potion that would take all night. _Yes, but she is a know-it-all brat, and maybe this will teach her a lesson,_ he thought to himself, and went to work grading papers.

Hours later, Hermione had finally finished the potion. Unfortunately for Hermione, she had finished the potion an hour before. She was now asleep, her head resting on a black marble countertop.

Snape walked into the room and gave an aggravated groan when he saw her sleeping there. He wondered what to do as he put the potion away. She was asleep, and it was 3 in the morning. He knew he could get into trouble for keeping her this long. He figured he had no other choice.

He carried her into his bedroom, laying her on his bed. Putting the covers over her, he looked a her for a moment. She looked so peaceful, and she wasn't that bad when she was sleeping, he thought to himself, _probably because she's not talking. _

_Okay, well that's the second chapter. I'm not really sure how im doing though, so I welcome reviews_


	3. Big Mistake

Chapter 3 

Hermione woke up into pitch darkness. She wondered what time it was. She sat up, and it came to her that she didn't remember going back to Gryffindor Tower

_Shit, I must still be in Snape's dungeons._

Casting a "Lumos" spell with her wand, she looked around the room. She noticed that she was in Professor Snape's bed, and wondered where he was. She didn't have to look very far; he had set up a cot right next to the bed, and was fast asleep. Quietly, she got up and went back to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, everyone else was asleep. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, wondering why her Professor hadn't woken her up.

Hermione was heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast a few minutes after she had climbed into her own bed. She sat down beside Harry and Ron and started to eat.

" How was detention?" said Harry

" Fine" replied Hermione

" How long did the greasy git make you stay?"

"Oh, till around eleven."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione wondered why she had lied to Harry and Ron and told him the truth, that she had fallen asleep and Snape had put her to bed. She figured it was because Ron was sitting there, and it was common knowledge that Ron had liked Hermione ever since their Fourth year. She didn't think that he would like the fact that she had slept Snape's bedroom. Let alone any man, for that matter, but especially Snape.

When breakfast was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to there first class, which was unfortunately Potions. She stood beside her cauldron and waited for directions. Professor Snape stood up, tucked a strand of greasy, raven hair behind his ear, and pointed to the board.

"Today you will be brewing a Silencing Draft. Get to work."

"Oh and Miss Granger", he continued coldly, " I should like to see you after class."

The end of class came, much to Hermione's dismay, and she gathered her things and walked up to the front of the room.

"Miss Granger" he said, holding out her notebook, " I would appreciate it if in the future you would not leave your things in my classroom."

"Sorry Professor" said Hermione, and she turned to leave.

"Oh and Miss Grang-"

Hermione had backed up and turned around just as Snape had stood up. They found themselves with there lips together.

Hermione pulled away and turned red. Snape looked furious, but strangely, she looked into his eyes and saw something that was not fury, not even anger. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

" I apologize, Miss Granger."

" That's okay, Sir," replied Hermione, as she turned and ran out of the classroom.

Once out in the hallway, Hermione caught her breath. What had just happened? And most of all, she had an even bigger question, one that couldn't be answered……

Why had she not hated it?

Inside the Potions classroom, an embarrassed and furious Professor paced the room. What had happened? What if somebody had seen? He sat in his chair and put his head down. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't overly repulsed. He was disgusted with himself. _She is an annoying, know-it-all sixth year brat, Yes Severus, she maybe of age, but she is your **Student!** _

But kissing her brought on a feeling that he had not felt in a long time, not since his last relationship, with Bellatrix Lestrange. And then there was that thing with Lucius Malfoy, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Or ever, for that matter.

Whatever the matter, it was not like he could do anything about it. He had a reputation to uphold, being a nasty, greasy old Potions Professor. Imagine the scandal if that one got out. _NO NO NO! I can't believe I'm even considering it! _


	4. Confessions

_Sorry it took me so long to update…I had the flu_

Chapter 4

It was Thursday night, and Hermione was lying wide awake in bed. It had been two days since the "incident". She hadn't told anyone, not even her best friends. She was so confused, she didn't understand. Yes, she may have admitted to having a tiny crush on her professor, but still, she was extremely confused to why she had even, dare she say it, _liked_ kissing him.

Hermione rolled over and looked out the window. She figured she should try and at least get some sleep. She tried to clear her thoughts, and after a few minutes, drifted off to sleep.

After what seemed like five minutes later, someone was shaking her.

"Hermione, wake up", whispered Lavender Brown, one of the girls in Hermione's year that she shared the six year girls dormitory with.

Hermione groaned and rolled over, only to be greeted by a very bright sun shining through the window.

She got up and put on her school robes. She went to her mirror and tried to comb her bushy brown hair, clearly fighting a losing battle.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast, she sat down next to Ron and began buttering a piece of toast. Looking around for Harry, she spied him talking to Loretta. Glancing at the Head Table, she saw the teachers, one of which was staring at her with his black eyes. Hermione caught him looking at her, and quickly looked away.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ron

"Um, Nothing"

"Are you sure? You look worried about something"

" Yes, Ron, I'm fine "

"Hey Guys" Harry had come back to the Gryffindor table. " Hey, why's Snape staring at you?"

"How do you know he's staring at me?" said Hermione

" He's looking right at you"

"I don't know," said Hermione, annoyed. She knew why he was staring at her. He was probably furious with her.

"Maybe he staring at that blob of jelly on your face" said Harry

"Huh?" said Hermione

" Right there" said Harry, taking his knife that he had been using to spread jelly on his toast and flinging the remainder of it at Hermione, where it landed on her cheek.

" Harry!" she screamed, but she was laughing. So was everybody else.

She wiped the jelly off her face and walked to her first class with Ron and Harry, which was Transfiguration.

Three classes later, and much to Hermione's dismay, she was making her way down the stairs to the Dungeons.

After explaining the day's potion and stalking back to his desk, Snape sat down and began to grade papers. After a while though, that began to bore him, so he debated on whether to get up and go criticize the potion making, but he was still embarrassed about the incident with Miss Granger, and, intimidating as he was, he was to embarrassed to go near her.

Groaning, he got up anyway. Walking around the room and barking the usual, " You have the nerve to call that a potion" speech, he came to the side of the room that Miss Granger was on, and stopped.

She was helping that idiotic boy _again!_ He couldn't believe it. _Would she ever learn? _He thought to himself.

He went up behind her, and cleared his throat loudly, making her jump.

"Miss Granger," he began, with a bored expression on his pale face, " did you not learn your lesson the first time about helping Longbottom here?"

"But Profess-" she began

" Detention," he interrupted.

"But-"

"Silence!"

He stalked back to his desk, sitting down and putting his head down.

I shouldn't have given her detention, I didn't even hear her giving him directions, they could have just been talking. Chances are she was, know-it-all that she is. Am I looking for reasons to give her detention, to spend time with her? No! She deserves it.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up told the class time was up, and to fill their flasks with their potion and put it on his desk.

Hermione did what she was told, but had Harry take her flask up, she was too angry to go near him. How dare he give her detention. She hadn't been helping Neville. Yes, he had asked her for help, but she had been telling him to leave her alone, when Snape came up behind her.

She also didn't want to go because she was still recovering, from the "incident." She didn't want to face him after that quite yet.

She was eating lunch in the Great Hall when Ginny sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing, I just got detention with Snape again, but this time I didn't deserve it. I don't want to go. I'm still embarrassed." The last three words slipped out before she could catch herself

"What?" said Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the same time.

"Um, nothing. I meant to say that I was still um, angry. Yea, angry"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, figuring she was telling the truth. Ginny however, wasn't falling for it. When Hermione got up from the table to leave, Ginny followed her.

"Hermione" she called.

" What?"

"Is something going on?" Something we should know about?"

" No, why?"

" Because you said you were still embarrassed, meaning that something happened."

" I told you that I didn't mean to say that."

"Yea sure, my empty headed brother and Harry may have fallen for that, but I haven't"

Hermione sighed. She _did_ want to tell somebody, she might as well tell one of her close friends.

"okay" she said

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower and went up to Hermione's dormitory, where the two girls sat down on the bed

" Okay, when I had detention the first time, I fell asleep, and Snape put me to bed, in his bed"

Ginny looked shocked

" It gets worse. I guess I must have forgotten my notebook, because he called me to his desk at the end of class to give it to me. He called me back, and I turned around just as he stood up an- and-

" Yea?" said Ginny, impatiently.

"Well we ended up kissing. Accidentally, of course"

"HOLY SHIT! You kissed Professor _Snape?_"

"Yea……"

"So that's what you're embarrassed about?"

Yes, and well…. Gin, you have to promise that what I have and am about to tell you never leaves this room."

" Yes, of course"

" Well see, for some odd reason, i've always had a tiny crush on him. I don't know why, I just do. And well, when we kissed, I- well, I didn't hate it…"

Ginny let out a squeal of delight

"Hermione, you've found someone!"

"No, Gin, I haven't. He's a _Teacher._ I am a _Student._ It can't happen. I'm not sure I would want it to happen if it could. Besides, he seemed furious when it happened, and why in the world would he want me?"

" Because you beautiful and smart and funny and-"

" No I am not beautiful or funny, and smart never gets you anywhere with men."

" You are beautiful. I would give anything to have the curves that you do. And as for funny, you make everyone laugh."

Hermione sighed. Although very modest, she had to admit, she had grown a lot since her first year, when she was very short and scrawny. She was now tall and had curvy hips and breasts, her stomach flat. Her hair was still bushy, but not as bad as it had previously been years before.

"okay Ginny, maybe your right, but he'd never want me. I have to go, I have class."

Ginny sat there for a while after Hermione left, thinking. She was pretty good with matchmaking, maybe she could make this work. Christmas break was coming up in about a week, and she knew that Hermione was staying at Grimmauld Place, along with her, Harry, and Ron. The rest of her family would be there, seeing as it was there residence now that it was not safe for her family to be living where Voldemort and his followers knew where they lived. They were considered blood traitors, and You-Know-Who and his pure blood followers would love to get their hands on the Weasleys. She figured that the rest of the Order, including Snape would be there. She might as well use that time of Hermione and Snape being close while not in school wisely, thought Ginny. _This will be my best match yet!"_

Well, theres chapter four. Wonder what Ginny's plans are…? I'll try and get chapter five up soon.


	5. Detention Again

_I cringed when I realized I hadn't updated in months. I guess I just lost interest in it… well anyways here I am, I hope you can forgive me _

Out in the hallway, Hermione smacked her head against the wall. _I can't believe I told Ginny!_ She thought.

Then she remembered that she had detention with Snape that night. She had been embarrassed enough to be around him in class, she didn't want to think about how embarrassed she would be when it was just the two of them.

Her afternoon classes passed by in a blur, Hermione dreading every second, for it was one less second until her detention.

Later at dinner, Hermione found she was too nervous to eat.

"What's up with you Hermione?" asked Ron

"Nothing"

"What, scared of your detention with old Snape?" Harry said sarcastically

"NO!" Hermione screamed, as everyone turned around and looked at her.

Just then Ginny sat down

"Shit, Hermione. What are you screaming about? I heard you all the way from the bathroom."

"Uh, nothing."

"Yea nothing, except she's scared of her detention with Ol' Snapey-Poo" said Harry, making Ron snort into his mashed potatoes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She loved Harry and Ron to death, but they still acted like first- years. Which sometimes was good, when you wanted a laugh.

She looked over at Ginny, who was chewing with a thoughtful look on her face. Wondering what she was up to, Hermione got up to go back to the common room and count the minutes until her detention. She figured there were 72 left when Ginny walked in.

"C'mon, Hermione. Were going to get you ready for your detention with Snape."

"Huh? What's there to do to get ready for?"

"Well, you want Snape to like you, don't you? You very well can't walk in looking like crap."

"WHAT? I do not look like crap!" Even as she said this, she knew it was true. She still had on her black school robes, even though they were not required after classes were over. She hadn't felt like doing her hair this morning, so that looked like complete and utter shit.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, and wait. Who said anything about me wanting Snape to like me? I've already told you Ginny, this cannot happen. He is a teacher, I am a student. Teacher plus Student equals no!"

"aww, Hermione, come on. Your never any fun" said Ginny exasperatedly.

"Fun? This isn't _fun_!" Ginny was Hermione's best friend, but Hermione had to admit, her ideas were a little strange. But then she thought for a minute, maybe it wouldn't hurt to look nice. But she didn't want this crush of hers to go past anything except a crush

"Please, Hermione?"

"OH FINE!"

An hour later, Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror she shared with the other Gryffindor Sixth-Year girls. She was wearing jeans with a black, low cut tank top. She thought it was a bit too slutty, but she knew better than to argue with Ginny. Her hair however, she loved. It was straight but still thick, without a trace of bushiness. She would have to ask Ginny how she did that. Ginny had also insisted on make-up, but just a little of it.

"Holy Shit," whispered Ginny. "You look great"

"Thanks" Hermione said, laughing

She walked down the stairs and down the hall to her detention. When she reached the dungeons, she waited a moment before going in. She took a couple deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a voice.

Hermione walked in and saw the Potions Professor sitting at his desk writing. When he looked up, she saw he did a slight double take, and she smiled to herself.

Her heart beating madly as she shook nervously, she watched as stood up and put a piece of paper on the desk, along with a quill.

"For your detention tonight, I have decided that you will write lines. I want one thousand lines of "I will not whisper directions to the class idiot" by the end of the night.

Sighing, Hermione sat down and began writing.

Severus Snape sat at his desk, pretending to work. He was really thinking about Hermione, stealing glances at her whenever he could_. God she looks so beautiful_, he thought to himself. He tried not to think about her, but he couldn't help himself. He wondered what she thought of that kiss they had shared the other night. He had been dreading the whole day up to this night of her detention, nervous as hell of how awkward an embarrassing this was going to be. But he had maintained his composure and it hadn't been so bad.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Hermione was standing there. She had her lines in her hand, and looked extremely embarrassed.

"Give me your lines" he snapped.

Hermione handed them over and as she did, their fingers brushed. Emotion shot through him. Before he could stop himself, he stood up and leaned across the desk and pressed his lips against hers. After what seemed like years, they broke apart, Hermione looking shocked.

"Miss. Granger, I apologize" he said, embarrassed.

Hermione walked away from his desk, pick up her things, and walked out the door.

Once she got outside, she leaned against the wall, her heart beating like crazy.

_What the fuck just happened?_ She thought, amazed. _What does this mean? Does he like me, what is going on?_

Walking back to her common room, she wondered whether she should tell Ginny. _Of course I should, she's my best friend. But what if this makes her try even harder?_ She decided that she should tell her, knowing that Ginny would kill her if she ever found out from someone besides her.

Hermione reached the common room.

"Fairy Dust" she said to the Fat Lady. As the portrait swung open, Hermione rolled her eyes to see Ginny sitting there waiting for her, along with, as her insides froze, Harry and Ron.

Ginny jumped up as soon as she saw her.

"So?"

"Well, um… uh", she stuttered, not wanting to tell Harry and Ron. "It was fine. He only made me do lines."

"Oh" said Ginny, disappointed.

"Well if that's what I waited two hours to hear, I'm going to bed. Ginny hear made it seem like it was so important, she wouldn't go to bed, so I figured I would wait to see what the excitement was" said Ron. " Wow lines, so exciting. Come on Harry. Night Hermione."

Hermione had to keep from laughing. Boys were so dense. Especially these two.

"So what really happened?" whispered Ginny when Harry and Ron were out of earshot.

"You never give up do you" Hermione said, laughing.

"Tell me!"

"okay okay. He had me do lines, and when I finished, I walked up to his desk, and before I realized what was happening, he..he-

"What! He what? Realized he was gay? Turned into a monkey?" said Ginny impatiently.

"He kissed me." Said Hermione quietly.

"Oh my god, no way!"

"Yup"

"This proves it, he totally likes you"

"No he doesn't. I don't know what happened. I don't know. I'm going to bed. Night, Gin."

Walking up the stairs to her dormitory, Hermione smiled to herself.


	6. UhOh!

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next morning, and remember what had happened the previous night. She wondered if it had been a dream.

She got dressed and walked down to breakfast. She sat down and when Ginny smiled at her, she realized it hadn't been a dream.

"Sleep well, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Fine. And you?"

"Great. About what happened last night-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione as Harry and Ron turned around. Before this statement Harry had been talking to Ron about his girlfriend, Loretta. Apparently they had broken up right before breakfast. Normally, Hermione would have been right at his side consoling him, but she was a bit distracted.

"What happened last night?" said Ron.

"Nothing, Ginny and I were just discussing something last night."

"Don't worry about it. Harry, I'm sorry what happened with Loretta."

Harry shrugged and ate his French toast. A few minutes later, he put his fork down, got up, and walked away. Ron went after him.

"Listen Gin, I don't want Ron and Harry knowing about this. I know they are my best friends, but I don't want them knowing. They wouldn't understand."

"oh, okay" said Ginny.

After her morning classes and lunch, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting under a tree outside talking. Hagrid came up to talk for a few minutes, then went back to work. Hermione wondered where Ginny was.

Just then Snape walked by them, glancing at Hermione. Just then she swore she heard someone whisper something nearby, but before she could look around, she found herself stuck to Snape.

"Miss. Granger?" he asked questioningly.

Equally confused, Hermione made to move away from him, but found she couldn't.

"What the hell is going on" said Harry.

"5 points for you language, Mr. Potter," said Snape, proving that no matter what situation he was in, he never missed a chance to take points from Harry.

" This looks like an Attachment Charm," he groaned. "Let's go. We're going to see the headmaster to see if he can do anything about this."

As they made their way down the hallway, they got many strange stares from the students.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Thomas. Five points from Gryffindor, snapped Snape.

When the reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledores office, Snape gave the password to it, and it swung to the side, revealing a staircase. The staircase was narrow, making it very difficult for the two of them to go up. Somehow, though, they made it.

Dumbledore took one look at them and had to stifle a snort.

"Attachment Charm?"

"How did you know?" asked Snape.

"Normally you would never let a student this close to you."

"Headmaster, this is getting more awkward by the moment. Is there anything you can do about this?"

"I'm afraid not. These spells usually last about 18 hours, so it looks like your going to be stuck for the rest of the day. Severus, you are relieved of your teaching duties for the remainder of the day, and you Hermione, are dismissed from your afternoon classes," said Dumbledore

Snape growled and stalked out of Dumbledores office, dragging Hermione after him.

Three hours later, Hermione was sitting on a couch in Snape's office, very uncomfortable. The past three hours had been hell. They had gone back to the common room to get some of Hermione's things. Hermione had been so embarrassed by the stares of the Gryffindors. After she got her things, she came down the stairs, Snape at her side, and saw Harry and Ron sitting there with sympathetic looks on their faces.

Hermione had then spent the last three hours working on a Transfiguration essay while Snape graded papers.

Hermione finished her essay and sighed.

"Hungry?" asked Snape, not looking up from his papers.

"A little," she admitted.

He put down his papers, stood up, and summoned a House Elf from the kitchens. Moments later, the Elf came back with a tray and left. Hermione and Snape sat down and began to eat in silence. When Hermione could take it no longer, she put down her fork

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye

He coughed and spit out his food.

"Excuse me, Miss. Granger?"

"I asked, why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't realize that this was appropriate dinner conversation," he snapped and went back to eating.

"I didn't realize that it was appropriate for you to kiss me, professor," she said.

He sighed and put down his fork

"It was a mistake, that was all. I apologized, and now I would like to forget it."

Hurt, Hermione sat there in silence. She didn't realize she was crying until she looked up. She tried to wipe them away before Snape saw. Too late.

"Miss. Granger? I didn't realize you would be so hurt by that," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She continued to stare at the ground.

They finished up their dinner. For the next few hours, Hermione did some more homework while Snape stared at the wall.

At around 10 they figured they might as well try and go to sleep. With great difficulty and embarrassment they managed to solve the bathroom problem, the other one standing right outside the door. Hermione was grateful that the charm allowed a 5-inch space between them.

Next came the sleeping problem, not as easily solved. In the end, Hermione slept leaning against Snape on the couch. Extremely uncomfortable, but it could have been worse, thought Hermione. She closed her eyes but found she couldn't get to sleep. When she opened them, she saw Snape was staring at her.

"What," she asked.

"I'm sorry about before when I said I wanted to forget about what happened."

'It's okay"

Hermione closed her eyes again. _What the fuck is going on?_ He's supposed to be an evil, snarky, greasy potions master, but lately he's anything but. She began to drift off, an finally fell asleep, but not after swearing she heard him whisper "I don't want to forget it at all."

_Wow two chapters in one day after three months of not writing at all. Again, I apologize. Please, please, please review!_


	7. Confused

Chapter 7

Hermione yawned as she stood up and stretched. She didn't remember where she was, but once she did, she looked beside her and saw that Snape was still asleep, his long raven hair covering his face. She looked at the clock, it was almost 5 o'clock Hermione took a couple steps away from him and found that the spell had worn off Instead of leaving, she laid back down next to him. She looked up at him.

_God, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping and doesn't have that horrible scowl on his face. He's actually quite good looking, _she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes, and leaning against him, drifted off to sleep again.

An hour and a half later, Severus Snape woke up. Brushing the hair off his face, he looked beside him and smiled as he saw Hermione was still asleep. Looking at the clock, he was shocked that it was that late. His first class was in an hour. Praying that the spell had worn off, he slowly stood up, not wanting to disturb Hermione, and found that the spell had indeed worn off. He walked over to the portrait on the wall a few feet away, gave it the password ("Gillyweed"), where a door appeared in place of the picture, and walked through it and into his private rooms to get ready for the day.

Hermione woke up once again and found that Snape was not beside her. Wondering where he was, she stood up and looked around. A few feet away, she saw a door that had not been there when she had gone back to sleep.

Walking over to it, she grabbed the handle and slowly opening it, she walked in. _These must be his private rooms._ They were actually very large. There wasn't much furniture, but there was a lot of space. His bed was very big, with a black duvet and black silk sheets. There were two bookcases, so full of books that Hermione was sure if one more book was added to either of them, they would crash. There was also a wooden chest of drawers. Hermione admired the room for a few more minutes, not realizing that the shower had stopped.

Snape shut off the shower. He stepped out and looked around, realizing that he had forgotten a towel. Reaching for his wand to summon it, he realized his wand wasn't there. _Shit! Well I guess there's only one option._ Walking to the door and stepping out into his bedroom, he made to move to his drawers to get a towel, when he looked at the door leading from his rooms to his office, and realized Hermione was standing there. Hermione screamed and looked away

"Oh my God, Professor! I'm so sorry!" cried Hermione, as she ran out of the room.

Snape just stood there in shock. _What the fuck just happened? Holy shit! How am I supposed to face her again? _

Taking a deep breath, he went to his drawer and got a towel, and went back into the bathroom.

Outside in his office, Hermione was sitting on the couch. _I can't believe what just happened. _Then her girl side kicked in and she smiled to herself. _Well, its not like he has anything to be ashamed of. And he's in pretty good shape for his age_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Snape clearing his throat. She looked over and turned about five shades of red, but he had her beat, with his face turning about ten shades of red. They stood there for a few awkward moments, before Snape looked away.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"A little," Hermione said. That was a lie; her stomach was practically eating itself.

Snape summoned the House Elf that had served them dinner the night before, and he returned moments later with a tray laden with pancakes, bacon, cereal, and juice. They sat down and Hermione helped herself to some pancakes, where the ones she took where replaced with fresh ones immediately. They ate in complete silence, still embarrassed by what had happened. Hermione finished her breakfast and stood up.

"I guess I'll see you later, Professor," she said.

He looked at her, nodded, and pointed towards the door.

Once outside, Hermione leaned against the wall, a confused look on her face. _Why did he act like that when I said I was leaving? It was like he didn't even care. Maybe he doesn't even care about me. I was so stupid to think that he actually liked me. _

So into her thoughts and disappointed, Hermione didn't even realize that she was crying until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" said Ginny, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Wait till we get back to the common room. Classes didn't start for her or Ginny until midmorning, so she figured she had plenty of time to talk to Ginny.

Once back at Gryffindor Tower, Ginny and Hermione sat down in armchairs by the fire, where Hermione told Ginny the whole story, Ginny laughing hysterically at the part where Hermione saw Snape naked.

"Maybe he acted like that when you left because he was still embarrassed," said Ginny.

Hermione thought maybe Ginny was right. She hadn't thought of that. Hermione was smart when it came to books, but boys, she was clueless. She hadn't really had a serious relationship, except for Victor Krum in her fourth year, but that relationship ended a month into summer holiday. And there was that time she gave into Ron's pressure and ended up making out with him in a broom closet. But she didn't really count that one. She figured it was good she had Ginny. Ginny, although younger than her, seemed to have had a lot of experience with boys, from what she had told Hermione.

She and Hermione talked for a little bit more, before Ron and Harry came back from breakfast, and joined her and Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure whether she should let Harry in on what was going on with her and Snape. Harry and Snape hated each other, and although Harry was one of Hermione's best friends, she didn't know whether or not she should tell him. And she certainly wasn't going to tell Ron, considering that Ron was in love with Hermione. Hermione thought about the two of them for a moment. Ever since Harry had broken up with Loretta, she hadn't been as close with them. She hoped this would pass and that things would go back to normal between them. At least she was still close with Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry then went for a walk on the ground before classes. Hermione wasn't sure what she had first, so she took out her schedule and realized she had potions. Groaning, she thought about how awkward this was going to be.

_Hope you guys like the story so far. Enjoy, and please review. Without reviews, I kind of lose interest with the story, thinking that no one reads it, or likes it. I even like the bad criticism, which I haven't gotten yet, because that helps me learn from my mistakes and do better. Thanks!_


	8. Conversations

_Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews…they seriously make my day, I'm not kidding. Anyways, Ill shut up now so you can read. :_

Chapter 8

Hermione walked down the stairs to her potions class. She walked into the classroom with her head down, unable to look at her Professor. She sat down and waited until Snape stood up.

"The instructions for today's potion are on the board. I want a flask of it on my desk by the end of class," he said coldly. "Get to work."

While Hermione was working, she kept looking up at Snape, and everytime found that he was looking at her. _So first he acts like he doesn't even care. Now he's staring at me. Damn, its like man PMS or something. _

She kept working but could feel his eyes burning into her. At the end of class she went up with her potion and set it on the desk, careful to avoid his stare.

"Miss. Granger, could I see you after class?" Snape asked.

Hermione looked at him. _What now? _She thought. When the bell rang, she walked up to his desk, shaking the whole time. When she reached his desk, he opened his drawer and pulled out a small notebook with a black leather cover. Hermione recognized it immediately.

_Holy shit! My diary! But how could he have gotten it? Oh my god, It must have been in my bag when we were stuck together, and I forgot it. _

"Miss. Granger, I think I have told you before about leaving your personal belongings behind," he said. Before, when he had given her back the notebook she left during detention, his voice had been cold. But this time there was a hint of amusement, and possibly even kindness.

_That's a good sign, _thought Hermione. _Oh god! What if he read it. That's one of those muggle diaries with the lock and key. Shit!_

She grabbed her diary and practically ran from the room.

She entered her History of Magic class with her face still red with embarrassment. Unfortunately Ron and Harry noticed this.

"What's wrong Hermione?" said Ron.

"Yeah, your face is all red," added Harry.

"One, thank you Harry, for stating the obvious. Two, I…umm.. tripped down the stairs on my way to Potions," said Hermione

Hermione waited till they stopped laughing.

"Wow, good one Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, we knew you were never that graceful," said Ron.

Hermione laughed and smacked them over the heads with her notebook.

After a long History of Magic class with Professor Binns lecturing, with a bit of Ron's snoring in the background, Hermione was ready for lunch.

She was just filling her plate, and making fun of Ron's snoring, when Ginny walked in.

She sat down, and once Hermione was sure that Harry and Ron were deep in their conversation, Hermione leaned over to Ginny and whispered that she had something to tell her.

"What?" said Ginny impatiently.

"Not now, dumbass," whispered Hermione.

After lunch, they all had an hour before their next class. Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch pitch to practice flying, and Hermione and Ginny went back to the common room, where after making sure no one was there, Hermione told Ginny the story about the diary.

"Oh my god Hermione, I have never known anybody to endure so many embarrassing moments. First getting stuck together, then walking in on him naked, and now this. What's next?" said Ginny, laughing.

"I don't even want to think about what's next," groaned Hermione.

"So what's the next step for you and Snape her?" asked Ginny.

" I don't know…what do you mean?" said Hermione.

"What I mean is, he's perfect for you, and you need to do something."

"He is so not perfect for me."

"Let's see here…you are both very smart, love books, love potions, plus, you two have had more embarrassing moments together than…than… I don't know what, yet you two have managed to act normal around each other.

"But theres the fact that he's old enough to be my father, and that he's a teacher."

"Age is just a number. And about the teacher thing, I overheard Dumbledore and McGonnagall talking about the whole thing about you two being stuck together, and Dumbledore said that he thought Snape was lonely, and that he should have someone, and he also said that you two being stuck together would be the perfect opportunity," said Ginny

"Wait so is EVERYBODY matchmaking behind my back? And student-teacher relationships are against the rules. So why would Dumbledore say that?" said Hermione.

"I don't know. You know how Dumbledore is, with his ideas," said Ginny.

Hermione sighed.

" I wonder if he actually read my diary," she said.

Ginny laughed

" I don't know. You had to have one of those Muggle diaries, didn't you?" said Ginny.

" I don't know what to do. I just need to think," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled understandingly.

After talking a bit more, they got up and headed for class. Walking down the hallway, Ginny suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Hermione, Christmas holiday is less than two weeks away. Mom invited you to come stay with us."

"I'll have to write my parents to see if its okay if I go. I'll have to stay with them for a couple of days, but after that I should be able to come."

"Okay," said Ginny.

"The Order is probably going to be spending a lot of time at Grimmauld Place," Ginny added.

"And?" said Hermione.

"Uh, Snape is in the Order," Ginny teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"See you later, Ginny," said Hermione as she turned to go to her Arithmancy class.

"Bye, Hermione," said Ginny.


	9. Plans

Chapter 9

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office. He was thinking about Severus and how lonely he was. He hadn't been in a relationship in years, and that had turned him into a lonely, bitter person. Then he thought about Hermione. She was smart, young, and beautiful. Dumbledore thought that Hermione and Severus would be a perfect match. But still, he realized that it was against school rules.

_Wait! Didn't I make that rule…yes I did. Well, in that case, to hell with it._

It was at that moment that Albus Dumbledore decided to play matchmaker. He knew he would succeed. He was usually right about guessing who was good for who. But, he had to admit, it had been awhile. He went over to his desk, sat down, and started thinking and planning.

Hermione was sitting in her Transfiguration class, attempting to turn her rabbit into a cotton ball. When she succeeded, she turned it back into a rabbit and continued to practice while her classmates were struggling to make their first attempt.

"Hey, Hermione. Guess what?" said Ron.

"What?" she said.

"Harry's got a new girlfriend."

"Oh, for the love of God. Another one?" she asked. Harry went through so many girlfriends they could hardly keep track of them. He was so popular, every girl wanted him, so that didn't help either. Hermione and Ron had tried talking to him on several occasions about slowing down, and taking his time to find a girl who actually liked him, and didn't just want him for popularity, or sex. He tried to listen to them, but that was just the way Harry was.

"What's this one's name?" asked Hermione, slightly annoyed.

" Amy something. I haven't met her yet, all I know is that she's in fifth year. Harry said that we could meet her at lunch."

"Oh boy, can't wait," said Hermione sarcastically.

As they finished class and made their way down to lunch, Hermione spotted Harry with a girl. She called him over.

"Hey Harry!" she said.

"Hey Hermione, hey Ron. There's someone I want you to meet. Her name is Amy Coalford."

"Hello," said Hermione, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Amy.

Amy was short and thin, with light blond hair and light eyes. She was very pretty and seemed nice.

They walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione sat down, and started eating. A few moments later, Ginny walked in, sat down, and gave a confused stare at Amy and then to Hermione.

_New girlfriend, _mouthed Hermione.

_Oh, big surprise there_, she mouthed back.

Hermione and Ginny left after they finished eating, and made their way back to the common room. On the way back, Hermione passed Snape in his storage cupboards in the hallway.

"Miss. Granger," he said, sounding surprised.

"I'll be in the common room," said Ginny, trying her best not to giggle.

Hermione, throwing Ginny death rays with her eyes, turned and looked into his eyes, not sure what to say.

All of a sudden, the door to the storage room slammed shut. Snape ran to it, but it was locked. He groaned and sank to the ground.

"It locks from the outside and the inside. Only the front opens with a key. I did that so if any student was able to get in here, they would not be able to get back out," he said.

"So were stuck?" she asked.

" Obviously, Miss Granger."

She sighed and sat down, while Snape pounded on the door next to her. _Looks like I'm stuck here. _

After a few seconds, he stopped trying to knock the door down.

"It's no use. We're just going to have to wait until someone comes looking for us," he said, annoyed.

**TWO HOURS**

**LATER**

Hermione and Snape were sitting there in silence, two hours later. She was extremely bored. She had attempted conversation earlier, but that didn't seem to work. So for the past two hours she had been thinking. Currently she had been thinking about all the embarrassing moments she had had in the past couple weeks. _Wow, there has been A LOT. I guess it started when I left my notebook in his detention, and he accidentally kissed me. And when I left my diary in his office. I'm still cringing about that one. I wonder if he read it or not. _

She was interrupted by a snort of laughter. She turned around. There was no one else in the room except for- _Whoa, did Snape actually just laugh?_ She thought in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said amused.

Hermione decided not to press it further and leaned back against the wall.

"By the way, I never read you diary," Snape said.

"What?"

"You were wondering if I read your diary. I didn't," he said.

_Holy shit, how could I have been so stupid? He's a skilled Occlumens. Well, guess I can add that to my list of embarrassing moments, _she thought, turning red.

She heard him laugh again.

"Whoa, I didn't know you even knew how to laugh," she retorted.

He glared at her and laughed again.

"Oh yea, I forgot one. The time I walked in on you naked," she said. She didn't know why she was being so mean spirited, but it sure was fun.

He glared again.

"Well, looks like we both have our embarrassing moments, so don't laugh at me," she said.

" Miss. Granger, there is nothing embarrassing about the human body. I wouldn't exactly call that an embarrassing moment," he said. He knew he was lying, but he didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

"Yea, well if the human body is nothing to be ashamed about, then how come you ran from the room," she asked.

"No, I believe it was YOU who ran from the room, leaving me there," he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, and leaned back against the wall. After a few minutes she turned back and found him staring at her.

"What?" she said, "Wanting to poke more fun at me?"

"No," he said, his voice shaking, "wanting to do this."

He leaned over and kissed her. This time she was used to the surprise, so she was able to enjoy herself.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with a smile on his face. His plan had worked perfectly. He had sent Severus to get him a potion ingredient from his storage cupboard knowing that it was on the way back to the Gryffindor common room, from the Great Hall. He had hoped that Severus would say hi to her. He had shut the door with his wand, and disappeared. The only thing wrong with this plan had been that the youngest Weasley child had been there. He had grabbed her when he disappeared. She was now sitting on the other side of his desk. They had been chatting for a while.

"So, you also think that these two would make a good match," asked Ginny.

"I do," said Dumbledore. "At first I was worried about the whole student-teacher relationship rule, but once I realized I was the one who set up that rule years ago, I was okay."

Ginny laughed. "I was planning on doing this by myself, but oh well."

"Oh, well in that case, Miss. Weasley, by all means carry on by yourself. Just come to me if you need any assistance," he said, winking.

"How much longer are we going to leave them there?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'd say another couple of hours."

Ginny smiled and stood up.

"Well, I guess ill see you later, Headmaster," said Ginny, walking towards the door.

"Certainly, Miss Weasley. Have a wonderful day."

She left and made her way down the stairs. _Dumbledore's actually really cool. I never expected him to actually even think about going along with this. _

Ginny had two hours till her next class. Since Hermione was locked away in a closet, she decided to invite some friends to hang out outside.

Hermione and Snape were still in the closet, still making out. Hermione had expected this to just be another little kiss, but apparently had gotten carried away. He was laying on top of her, one arm around her neck, his fingers stroking her hair, the other hand on her hip. She had her arms around his waist, and she could feel the start of his arousal. He pulled away, and they locked eyes. He reached down and tried to undo her jeans.

"No," she whispered.

An apologetic look in his eyes, he leaned over and kissed her.

_Sorry about the delay. Hope you like this chapter. _


	10. Still Stuck

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like Chapter 10._

CHAPTER 10

Hermione lay wide awake in the dark, her head on Snape's chest, who was fast asleep. Hermione had woken up to find that they were _still_ in the storage cupboard. She figured it had been about 6 hours, and she wondered how much longer they would be there. Surely Harry or Ron or Ginny would realize she was gone and come looking for her. She started to panic. _What if we're stuck in here for days? Weeks? Months? What if they never find us? Man, I have to pee. Argh! I want out of here!_

She tried to think about happy things, like getting an E on that Transfiguration test. Or how Christmas break was a week away. She had forgotten to tell Ginny that she could stay at Grimmauld Place with her and her family, she just had to stay with her parents for a couple of days. She missed Grimmauld Place. She hadn't been there since last year, when the Weasley's had just moved in for safety from Voldemort. Voldemort and his supporters had been looking for the Weasley's for quite sometime now. They were considered blood traitors. Voldemort didn't really seem to be up to much these days, so the Order hadn't really been active for a while. She wondered how many supporters he had. Probably the usual ones, maybe a few more. She remembered hearing the news that Draco Malfoy had left school to join the death eaters with his father. She had hated him anyways, so it wasn't overly heartbreaking for her. Still, she was surprised.

A noise by the door interrupted her thoughts. From the little light there was, she saw the door open and the room was flooded with light. There stood Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall.

"Well, looks like we found them," he said.

"How did you know we were here," asked Hermione.

"I remembered sending Severus for a potion ingredient. When he didn't return, I figured he had locked himself in the closet again. I've told him about locking the door from the inside," said Dumbledore, smiling.

As she stood up, Snape stirred. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

"Hello, Headmaster," he said, embarrassed.

"I've warned you about locking doors from the inside," said Dumbledore.

Snape rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Here," he said, handing Dumbledore the potion ingredient he asked for. He turned around and walked down the hallway towards his office.

"Miss. Granger," said Dumbledore kindly, "Everyone else is down at the feast, if you care to join them."

"Thank you," she said, stifling a yawn.

As she entered the Great Hall, she spotted Harry giving Amy a kiss. She also saw Ron, who saw her, and jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "We thought you had died!"

"Gee, thanks, Ron," she said sarcastically.

Hermione saw Ginny walking over out of the corner of her eye.

"Where were you? I waited for you back in the common room for an hour!" said Ginny.

"I got locked in the closet with Snape," said Hermione.

"Oh god! You poor thing," said Ron.

"Shut up, Ron!" said Ginny. "Come on Hermione, let's eat."

When Ron was out of earshot she added, "And then you can tell me _everything_."

Having missed lunch, Hermione ate so much she even made Harry and Ron, the human garbage disposals, stare in disbelief. Laughing at the look on their faces, she got up and walked back to Gryffindor tower with Ginny.

"Jingle Bells," she said, giving the Fat Lady the password, and walked into the common room as the portrait swung open.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well after you left, somehow the door swung shut, and we were stuck there. I was sitting there, minding my own business, thinking, and he read my mind! So I started making fun of him about seeing him naked, and he started giving me the old 'there's nothing shameful about the human body', and then…then we ended up making out for like 2 hours. And then we fell asleep," said Hermione.

"WHAT? Omg!" said Ginny, jumping up and hugging Hermione.

"Calm down," said Hermione, laughing.

"So that's all you did," said Ginny suspiciously. "Nothing else?"

"No," said Hermione. "But he did try and take my pants off."

"And you said NO!" yelled Ginny.

"Uh, yea. What, should I have said yes?"

"Yes," said Ginny.

"You little whore," said Hermione, laughing. She picked her pillow up and smacked Ginny in the face, who in turn grabbed Lavender's pillow from the bed next to Hermione's and whacked her back.

"Put that back!" whispered Hermione. "Lavender hates when people touch her stuff. She can always tell if anything's been moved!"

Ginny laughed and put the pillow back.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Hermione. " I can come over Christmas break, but I have to stay with my parents for, like, the first two days."

"Cool," said Ginny. " I can't wait!"

It was a week later, and Hermione was sitting in her living room at home, having just arrived. Her mother and father had been so happy to see her. It was Christmas Day, and they had just eaten lunch, and had just opened presents. Hermione's mother loved candles, so she had gotten her mother several very good smelling candles, magic candles, actually. They never melted, and the wicks never ran out. For her father, who was as fascinated with the wizarding world as Mr.Weasley was about Muggles, she had gotten him books about magical history. Hermione had gotten some new books, a new quill, CD's, and with the help of Mrs. Weasley, they had gone to Diagon Alley and gotten her some new potion ingredients, and new robes. Her favorite present though, was the new set of dress robes they had gotten her. They were a purplish-red color and made of pure silk. She knew there was a Ball at Hogwarts at the end of the year, and couldn't wait to wear them.

After presents, Hermione and her parents went to visit friends and relatives, whom Hermione hadn't seen for years. They all thought Hermione attended a regular, average, everyday boarding school. Hermione always had to fight back a laugh whenever they asked how she liked "boarding school."

Later that night, Hermione and her parents sat down to eat their Christmas dinner.

"So, how's school, Hermione," said her father.

"Pretty good," she answered.

"So," said Mrs. Granger with a smile on her face, "do you have a boyfriend yet?"


	11. Christmas Vacation

**CHAPTER 11**

"Huh?" said Hermione, choking on some mashed potatoes.

"I said," said Mrs. Granger, "Do you have a boyfriend."

"Oh," said Hermione, "No, no I don't."

"Oh, well," said her mother, sounding kind of disappointed to Hermione. "You've got plenty of time. Glad your not rushing into anything."

With a twinge of guilt from that last sentence, Hermione nodded and shoveled a pile of corn in her mouth.

After dinner she sat and talked with her parents for a couple of hours, talking and watching Christmas programs on TV. Hermione was tired and went to bed early. She was leaving for Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning.

Hermione was standing in front of the place where Grimmauld Place was supposed to be. At first glance, it looked like an old abandoned house in ruins. But when she closed her eyes and said the address of the house and pictured it in her mind, and then opened her eyes, there stood the largest house Hermione had ever seen. She waved goodbye to her parents and they drove off.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione! Happy Christmas!" she said.

"You too," said Hermione.

She walked in and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your just in time for lunch."

Ginny led Hermione up the stairs and into her room, where Hermione would be staying. After dropping her bags on the bed, Hermione and Ginny went downstairs for lunch.

Hermione looked down the long table in the dining room. At the head of the table was Sirius; to his left was Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, his magical eye spinning out of control, Remus Lupin, Ron and Harry. On the other side were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George. Ginny and Hermione sat down next to them.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ron, Fred and George.

"How are you, Hermione?" said Tonks.

"What'd you get for Christmas?" said Harry.

"Hello, Hermione," said Lupin.

After answering the avalanche of questions thrown at her, she was finally able to eat. She could never get enough of Mrs. Weasley's food.

"So, Remus there's an Order meeting tomorrow night," asked Tonks, which made Hermione perk up in interest.

"Yes," said Lupin. "I think everyone's going to be here."

"Molly?" continued Lupin. "Are you up for cooking for an army tomorrow night?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Sure," she said.

Hermione's insides turned upside down. _What if Ginny had been right? What if Snape showed up?_ _Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?_

Hermione decided to take her mind off of it until that time came. She spent the rest of the night talking with Tonks, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

That night Hermione and Ginny stayed up late talking.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could go shopping or something with Harry and Ron," said Hermione.

"NO!" said Ginny. "You know what I mean!"

"Oh," said Hermione. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Well don't do anything within earshot of anyone," said Ginny. 'But.. I don't know. We'll figure something out."

After talking a bit more, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny got dressed and ate breakfast. Then, she and Ginny, Harry, Ron decided to spend the day in Diagon Alley. Much to everyone's surprise, (NOT.) Harry had arranged for them to meet Amy.

Hermione's day in Diagon Alley was fun, except that Harry and Amy couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than two minutes, and Ron kept trying to hold her hand. Lately Ron hadn't been too bad about his crush on Hermione. Hermione had spoken to him several times about it, saying that they would only ever be friends, but he didn't seem to want to hear it.

On the way back to the house, it started to snow so bad that they couldn't see farther than a couple of inches in front of them. Somehow though, they made their way back to Grimmauld Place, greeted by Mrs. Weasley putting her finger to her lips at the door, making it clear that the meeting was going on and they weren't to make a sound. They made their way upstairs, where they spent the next hour in Ron's room, talking and going through what they had bought in Diagon Alley.

After the meeting was over, they were called downstairs for dinner. Hermione sat down right across from Snape, who was staring at her. Somehow, though she got through the meal without any problems.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley, as they were finishing up their dinner. "It looks like were snowed in!"

"What are we going to do?" said Tonks. You can't apparate inside the house, and there isn't any Floo powder.

"I guess everyone will have to stay here for the night," said Sirius. "There is certainly enough room."

Amid mumblings and grumblings about having to do things at home, why did they have to be snowed in, Sirius directed everyone to a room to stay for the night. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sirius give Snape the room "next to Ginny's."

Everyone made their way to their rooms, except for Hermione. She sat in the living room. After a while she heard footsteps. The door open, and there stood Snape.

"Hello," said Hermione, smiling.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you over vacation," he said.

Hermione smiled.

After making small talk for a few minutes, Snape looked up, looked at Hermione, and pointed up. There, Hermione saw, right above them, was a sprig of mistletoe. She smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Emotion shot through her like lightening. When they pulled apart she looked up into his eyes.

"Snape.." she whispered.

"Call me Severus," he said, smiling.

She smiled and kissed him again. Then she stood up and led him upstairs into his room. She pulled him onto the bed. After several moments, he pulled away from her.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," he whispered.

"Shh," she said

He smiled and reached for his wand. Muttering _"muffliato" _under his breath to cast a spell over the room so no one could hear them. He rolled on top of Hermione. Giving him approval with her eyes, he reached down to undo her pants.

_Its raining reviews and i'm dancing in it. Hums "singing in the rain" Sorry about the cliffhanger for this chapter lol. Enjoy. _


	12. A Very Merry Christmas

I am so, so sorry. A couple weeks ago my house got hit by lightening and took out the modem. Sorry to make you wait so long!

Chapter 12

As Snape reached down and undid Hermione's pants, she reached up and started unbuttoning his robe. Pulling off his robes, She kissed his neck and slowly traced her finger down his thin torso. She felt him shiver and smiled. He lifted up her shirt, revealing her bra. Undoing her bra, he leaned down and kissed her breasts, in turn making her shiver. Feeling his arousal under his pants, she undid his pants and they slid off, followed by his underwear. Hermione then braced herself for what was next. She knew losing her virginity would come some day, and this was the day. She bit his shoulder as he slowing slid into her. She winced in pain and teared up. Snape looked at her, and leaned down and kiss her. The pain subside as he began rocking back and forth rhythmically, making it a cross between pleasure and pain. He reached down and rubbed her clit, making her moan. After climaxing, he slid off her and down beside her. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes, but knew she couldn't stay. She leaned over and kissed his neck softly, and got up and got dressed. Snape didn't object, he was probably thinking the same thing.

"Wait," he said. Reaching for his wand, he pointed it at her and muttered a spell.

"Birth control spell," he said.

Thank you, Severus," said Hermione, smiling. After kissing him one last time, she turned around and walked out of the room and into hers. She gasped, then laughed. Ginny was sitting up, smiling at her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" said Hermione, smiling. She would tell her in the morning. For now though, she wanted to sleep. She went over to her bed and crawled in. Sighing, Ginny went back to sleep.

Man, I can't believe I lost my virginity to Severus Snape. If someone had told me that a year ago, I would have ordered a restraining order and a one-way ticket to an asylum.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she looked out the window and saw that the snow had melted enough to get outside, seeing as Fred and George were outside throwing snowballs at Ginny. Hermione got dressed and went downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table. Everybody except Severus, Hermione noticed. He either left or was still asleep. He probably left, knowing him. He's not one for being social.

She sat down as Mrs. Weasley was finishing up. She set down a plate of pancakes in front of Hermione and went to call in Fred, George, and Ginny.

After breakfast, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione went upstairs to Ginny's room to get her purse and saw that Severus's door was closed. She opened it slightly to see that he hadn't left, but was sound asleep. So he didn't leave, he's just lazy, she thought, fighting the urge to laugh. Closing his door, she went and got her purse. On the way down, she wondered whether she should get him anything for Christmas. According to Mrs. Weasley, they were all going to exchange presents. It was a little late, but they hadn't had much time. She figured if she saw anything, she'd get something for him. The next dilemma was when to give it to him. She couldn't very well do it in front of everybody, especially Ron and Harry. She figured she figure that out later.

They got to Diagon Alley around 12. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went off on their own, saying to meet them at 3. They got lunch at a small restaurant, then looked in the shops. Hermione had been telling Ginny about last night whenever they got a moment alone. They were currently in a bookstore, and Hermione was finishing up the details, while looking at books. She came across a Dark Arts potions book that she thought Severus would like. She showed it to Ginny.

"What do you think of this for Severus?" asked Hermione.

"I think that would be perfect. He teaches potions, and he loves the Dark Arts," said Ginny, muttering "nerd" under breath.

"Hey!" said Hermione, laughing. "He's not a nerd! He just loves learning."

"Exactly. Like you. That's why you're perfect together. Your both nerds," said Ginny, laughing. "I'm kidding. Your not a nerd!"

Hermione laughed and paid for her book.

After shopping for a bit more, it was around three, so Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George went back to the meeting place, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing.

"We should head back," said Mrs. Weasley. "There's another meeting tonight, and I want to make sure dinner is ready for everyone afterward.

When they got back, they found that the meeting had already started. Mr. Weasley quietly slipped into the meeting room, and Mrs. Weasley went to start dinner.

Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room and talked until the meeting let out and Mrs. Weasley called everybody to dinner.

"Molly, I apologize, but I must leave," said Dumbledore. "Oh, please stay," said Mrs.Weasley.

"I'm afraid I can't," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Oh, well then," said Mrs. Weasley. "Have a good night."

Stepping outside, Dumbledore turned to face the house. Muttering a spell under his breath, it began to snow heavily around the house. He smiled, knowing this would work. It had worked last night after the meeting, and had forced Severus to stay overnight. Laughing to himself, he turned and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

It was after dinner and everybody was in the living room, exchanging gifts. Hermione had finished opening hers. Harry had given her a book on Herbology. Ron had given her chocolate from Honeydukes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had also given Hermione a book, this one on historical Magic. Ginny had given her a beautiful silver bracelet with pink stones. She thanked everybody, and looked over at Snape, wondering when she was going to give him his present. Her thoughts were interrupted at that moment by Mrs.Weasley

"Oh my goodness, we're snowed in again!" cried Mrs. Weasley, peering out the window by the front door.

"What?" said Sirius. "It was fine just a few hours ago!"

"That's really weird," said Fred.

"Well, there's nothing we can do," said Mr. Weasley. "We will just have to deal with it."

Everybody went to bed after that. Hermione went up to her room and grabbed the book. Going next door, she knocked lightly and swung open the door.

Snape was already in bed, but he sat up when he saw her.

"Hello," he said.

She smiled and sat down on the bed. She handed him his present.

"Merry Christmas," she said, smiling.

He tore off the wrapping paper and smiled as he flipped through the book. Looking up at her, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said. He got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. He came back and handed her a small box. She opened it and found a beautiful gold heart necklace. On back side it had her name engraved on it. She took it out of the box and put it on.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said quietly.

She smiled and cuddled up next to him. She wished she could just stay like that the whole time.

"Severus.." she said.

He must have decided to read her mind, because he reached for his wand and used it to lock the door. Hermione, hoping Ginny would cover for her should anything happen, pulled Snape closer, and drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Leaving

Chapter 13

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was still lying there in Severus's arms, she didn't want to move, but knew she had to go back to Ginny's room. It was probably near morning or already morning. She rolled over and looked at the clock sitting on the end table beside the bed. It read 4:42. She stood up and yawned. She leaned over and kissed Severus on the forehead, and then crept back to her room. Ginny was asleep, thank god. She crawled into bed and went back to sleep.

"Breakfast!" yelled Mrs. Weasley up the stairs.

Hermione sat up. Ginny's bed was already made. She got dressed and went downstairs. It was only the Weasleys', Harry, and Sirius sitting at the breakfast table.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They left. Didn't want to risk being stuck here tonight again," said Mr.Weasley with a smile.

During breakfast they planned their last day at Grimmauld Place. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George spent their morning outside, playing in the snow. They came in at lunchtime, soaking wet and freezing. Mrs. Weasley fixed them lunch while they changed into dry clothes- soup and hot chocolate. After lunch, they sat in the living room, talking and drinking eggnog. Soon the whole house was filled with laughter, from both Harry's jokes and too much eggnog. Hermione thought it was great that she was able to spend time with her friends this holiday, and she didn't want it to end.

Before dinner, Mrs. Weasley told them that there would be an Order meeting, and that they were leaving before dinner, as to not get caught in another snowstorm.

"Just a short one, Dumbledore won't be able to make it," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why have there been so many Order meetings lately?" asked Ron.

"Don't know, mate. Maybe their planning something," said Harry "Or…"

"Maybe they're having an orgy," said Fred. "

Ginny smacked her brother on the head and giggled.

"Come on Hermione, lets go pack," said Ginny.

The thought of leaving made Hermione slightly sad, but she followed Ginny up the stairs anyways

"So….where were _you_ last night?" Ginny teased.

"Over in Severus's room…we didn't do anything!" she said.

"Yea.. Sure!" joked Ginny.

"Really!" said Hermione.

"Alright. I guess I believe you. I didn't hear any noises like I did the other night," said Ginny.

Hermione gasped.

"But…But.. He cast a spell on the room to soundproof it!" said Hermione, terrified.

"I'm kidding!" said Ginny.

Hermione sighed with relief, then laughed along with Ginny. She opened her suitcase and began to fold her shirts.

Minutes later, she heard the doorbell.

"Order's here," said Ginny.

"GINNY!" yelled Mrs.Weasley from downstairs.

"Be right back," said Ginny.

" 'Kay," said Hermione, folding a skirt and putting it neatly in her suitcase.

Moments later, she heard a knock on the door. She turned around to see Ron standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Hermione.

Ron walked into the room and sat on the foot of the bed.

"So.. how have you been," asked Ron.

"Fine.. I guess," said Hermione.

He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ron…" she said. "Maybe you should leave.. I think you've too much eggnog..to much to drink…Please…

"Shh…" he said.

He pushed her against the wall. To her horror, he leaned in to kiss her.

"NO!" she said, trying to push him off.

To her surprise, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off of her. It was Severus. Ginny was standing in the doorway, hand over her mouth. He threw Ron against the wall, and looked like he wanted to punch him.

"NO!" said Hermione to Snape.

He looked at her in surprise, as Ginny walked over and pulled Ron up and lead him out of the room. In the distance, she heard a door slam, and then yelling.

Severus turned his attention to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

Ginny came back and Severus left them alone. Ginny walked over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," said Ginny.

"It's alright," said Hermione "He didn't know what he was doing."

"Well, i've had a talk with him," said Ginny. "But he kinda passed out before I could finish."

They finished packing, and then went downstairs. They meeting had ended and the Order had gone home. They went into the kitchen where dinner was being served. Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of potatoes on the table and sat down.

"Where's Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"He.. uh..," Hermione stuttered.

"He went to bed early," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione sat down and began to eat. _I can't believe what happened! What could have happened…if Severus hadn't come. I guess I'll talk to him in the morning. I can't stay mad at him, he wasn't thinking right and he is on of my best friends, even if he is crazy about me. _

After dinner everybody went upstairs to either finish packing or head off to bed. Ginny and Hermione had already finished packing, so they sat on Hermione's bed, talking and laughing. Before going to bed, Hermione got up and locked the door. She walked over to her bed, pulled back the covers, and found a note.

_If you ever need to see me _

_Or talk to me, you can always_

_Come to my office. Happy Holidays!_

_Love, Severus_

Hermione smiled and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a feeling of dread. She didn't want to leave.

She got dressed and unlocked the door, remembering what , or who had caused her to lock the door. She opened the door to see Ron standing there. Anger swept over her.

"Hello," she said coldly.

Ron looked up at Hermione, and Hermione saw that he was crying. She softened and the wave of anger passed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione sighed.

"It's fine," she said. " You weren't exactly in a right state of mind.

"No," he said. "Don't make excuses."

"Ron, I can't stay mad at you," said Hermione. "You're one of my best friends."

He smiled.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Yea," said Hermione, hugging him.

"So, I guess there really is no chance for us?" he asked, sadly.

"No," she said. "But you'll find someone."

"Yea," he said. "Hopefully she wont be like Harry's girlfriend. Can you say bitch. But he is my best mate, so i've gotta at least pretend to like her."

Hermione laughed.

"Come on Ron, " said Hermione. "Let's go eat breakfast."


End file.
